The Lonesome Road
"The Lonesome Road" is the eighteen episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 40th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on April 26, 2005. On his way home from seeing Haley, Nathan stops to visit Taylor hoping for some fun and maybe more. Meanwhile, Anna gets a surprise visit from her old girlfriend and is inspired to tell her parents about her sexuality. Also, Lucas works with Andy to bring Dan down, Karen puts her foot down with Brooke and Peyton and Jake continue to hide baby Jenny from Nicki. Synopsis Nathan is driving home when Taylor calls while she is working the bar, 'the Swinging Donkey, after missing out on going to Florida. She feels sorry for him as she finds out he went after Haley and got rejected by her. Music comes on and she rushes off the phone. Lucas shows Jake into Nathan's apartment which is a complete mess and he is meant to be meeting with the lawyer in a couple of hours. He is using Nathan's apartment to not involve his parents in the court-case. After seeing Jake, he goes to see Dan who walks in as he stares at where he hid the files in the roof asking what is wrong, Lucas tells him that he hasn't been sleeping so Dan gives him the day off. As his father leaves for a meeting, Lucas pulls the blinds in his office and goes to look in the roof where Dan was hiding something. As he does, he finds a suitcase full of money and a book of records, like a ledger. Lucas goes straight to Andy who tells him he will be hiding it in there either to not let people know he has it, or to not let people know how he got it. Anna opens the door to a girl named Darby, who obviously knows her from the past. She says she came as she got the email she sent. Anna is unsure to let her in and Darby tells her they can stand out here until someone starts some rumors and she can move again. Eventually Anna invites her in. Jake is arguing with his lawyer as Nicki is going to get custody. The lawyer tells him a warrant has been sent out for his arrest and then tells him it is easier just to hand his daughter over and that it will be 3 months until he could possibly see her again. Trying to run again, the lawyer tells him that he will stay in jail, until he gives her up. Nathan goes to see Taylor who is in a run down bar. The two begin to flirt as Taylor tells him he can stay at hers if he wants and Nathan agrees. Nicki goes to see Peyton and asks to talk to Jake, with no police or anything. She says to meet at the river court at 6 o clock. Nicki also lets her know that if Peyton is caught with Jenny, she will be seen as an accessory and will be arrested. Anna and Darby are walking as Darby reveals she doesn't regret coming out with her, even though she faced a lot of dark days. Lucas sees them and Anna introduces Darby to him. Lucas is overjoyed to finally meet her as the two get on well. Bevin goes to see Brooke in Lucas' old room. She tells her she has to get dressed for a party with the cheerleaders, Brooke doesn't know whether to as Karen needs her to do some chores, but Bevin persuades her too as she has been to distant for a cheerleading captain, so Brooke intends to fit both in. Jake goes to see Nicki who tells him to stop hiding. As he tells her no, Nicki says she isn't his daughter, but Jake refuses to believe it but Nicki continues to say it is the truth. Taylor and Nathan are doing shots together. As they do, she realizes that he isn't wearing his wedding ring. Taylor needs to tell him something, but is distracted by the music and is forced to dance on the bar in cowboy hats. Nathan is overjoyed as he is dragged on the bar as the girls dance around him, handing him drinks and leaning over him. Brooke gets home from her party to find Karen waiting for her. Karen asks her if she's being drinking and Brooke confesses she's lost track of time. As she spent the money Karen wanted back as she didn't show up for work, Karen grounds her saying she may not be her parent but she is her responsibility. Lucas and Andy break into Dan's dealership, Andy checks there are no security cameras, just the alarm and they intend to go straight in and straight back out. Lucas goes in the ceiling to find ithe money and ledger gone. Getting back in the car, Lucas is furious that someone moved it, obviously Dan knows. Andy tells Lucas to step back from spying on Dan as he doesn't know how far Dan will go. Lucas promises to get out, only if Dan knows about it. But Andy tells him if his mother asks, he is going to tell her. Karen finds Brooke getting ready the next morning and says she intends to go out on a run. Karen reminds her she is grounded and what it entails, she hands her a list of chores and tells her to do them all and the only time she gets to leave is for school and her new job to pay Karen back, at the cafe. Lucas arrives at Whitey's office to see Peyton sitting in front of Whitey. Whitey sits him down and forces them to lead him to Jake, which they do. Whitey tells him he has one option, but Jake refuses. He reminds him that one time he left Jenny with Nicki, for one night. Nicki left her in the car in the cold as she went in the bar, and that is why he won't give up his daughter. Anna gets home with Darby and tells her how scary it all is. She asks about when she told her about her parents, she practiced in the mirror and they took it quite badly, but they still loved her. She tells Anna she came to tell her she will be okay when she comes out. Darby then decides to go home and they kiss goodbye. Nathan and Taylor continue to flirt together. He tells her that the first night was a practice round. As they continue to play a arcade basketball game, Nathan tells Taylor if he scores they have to go upstairs and do whatever he wants and Taylor is happy to agree when he makes the shot. Nathan and Taylor go upstairs as Nathan puts Taylor up against the door, he goes into kiss her and then backs out saying he can't do it, not because of Haley, because of him. Taylor reveals that Haley called her after he left. Taylor knew he wasn't going to sleep with her and tells him to sleep it off before she leaves. Lucas arrives home to see Dan shredding papers, he hides it as Lucas walks in and as they discuss literature, Dan reveals he relates more to the villain. Lucas goes to Karen's to find Brooke scrubbing the floor. Brooke thinks Karen doesn't like her, but Lucas tells her it's because she cares. As she cleans the floor with a sponge, Lucas corrects her with a mop and offers to help with the chores and tells Brooke he'd do anything for her. Anna practices in the mirror to come out as a bisexual to her parents. She then goes and tells her parents and adds on the end, I just hope you still love me. Jake is telling Jenny that he is doing something that is best for her. As he does, Peyton listens from behind and discovers that he is leaving. After being offered, Jake tells Peyton she can't go and won't tell her where he is going. He tells her how in love with her he is and wishes he could stay and asks for her to do one last thing for him. The following day, Taylor goes to see Nathan off who apologizes for what he said the previous night, as he accused her of sleeping around. She tells him she wishes she could start over but Nathan says she can. Taylor disagrees but says Nathan hasn't got a label and can be whoever he wants with or without Haley and to try and move on. Jake goes to the police station and hands himself in. Anna goes to see Lucas and tells him she told her parents who told her they still loved her. She then tells him she is leaving as wants to return to her old boarding school to face the rumors. The two hug and say their goodbyes over a game of 'horse.' Bevin goes to see Brooke and gives her an invitation that Brooke refuses to go to. As she looks at the invitation, Brooke finds out it is an unmissable one and plans to go. As she tidies up quickly, Karen watches from the background. Lucas goes to the dealership to see Dan installing a better security system. He gives Lucas a book with his favorite story marked and the two talk about the story where Sherlock Holmes dies as Dan believes that the villain won, whereas Lucas disagrees. Anna drives away from Tree Hill after preparing herself. Jake gets arrested as Peyton is searched by the police and Nicki, as they uncover Jenny's baby-seat empty, Nicki is furious and storms out. Karen gets home to see Brooke home and shocked at her being in, ungrounds her. Lucas goes through all the shreds of paper in Dan's office and walks off with them. Nathan gets home to hear Haley but as she speaks, Nathan erases it and puts his wedding ring on the machine. Peyton goes to see Jake in jail who tells her Jenny is safe. Peyton tells him she loves him and Jake says it back as they hold hands through the glass separating the inmate from the visitor. Whitey drives home with Jenny in the backseat. Memorable Quotes :"I've got to get that ledger" :"No you don't" :"Andy" :"We've got to get that ledger" ::Lucas Scott and Andy Hargrove go after Dan's ledger :"Will you just tell me the truth here...how long will it be until I can see my daughter? How long until she's safe?" :"Two months, maybe three" ::Jake Jagielski learns when he can get his daughter back :"Now why is it the garbage people always forget to pick up the white trash?" ::Peyton Sawyer as she answers the door to Nicki :"This is Darby, she's erm. Actually, Lucas, Darby's the girl I told you about from my old school" :"Oh my god, I've heard so much about you!...You're different than I imagined but" :"Ah, thought I'd be more butch?" ::Lucas Scott meets Darby, Anna Tagarro's ex-girlfriend :"Aren't you forgetting something?" :"Lipgloss" :"Brooke, you're grounded" ::Karen Roe enforces her parental role on Brooke Davis :"I think they're still trying to process how it affects their lives...Well, I read this book about coming out, and it says to some parents, finding out your child is gay is like losing a loved one. All the dreams they might of had just vanish. Marriage, grandchildren. So I think when I told them I shattered some of those dreams for them. Even though things are still kind of weird, I don't think I've ever been closer to them, cause at the end of the day, I know that they still love me and that's what worried me the most. That they wouldn't. ::Darby :"So, what are the stakes tonight?" :"Well if I make this shot, we go upstairs" :"And do what?" :"Whatever I want" ::Taylor James flirts with Nathan Scott :"Every kid wants to be Sherlock Holmes at some point" :"Not me, I was always partial to Professor Moriarty" :"You do realize he was the villain" :"That's one interpretation" ::Lucas Scott and Dan Scott discuss Sherlock Holmes characters :"Look, I need to tell you something. I've never been happier than when I'm with you, I have never felt this much of everything and if I could I would stay with you here forever, but I just can't" ::Jake Jagielski tells Peyton Sawyer Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Broken" - Dalton Grant * "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" - The Charlie Daniels Band * "Girl Is On My Mind" - The Black Keys * "I've Got More Bills Than I Can Pay" - Black Toast * "New Light Of Tomorrow" - Huskey Rescue * "What's On Your Mind" - Black Toast * "Sugar Pill" - Ambulance LTD * "Disarmed" - The Belles * "Coming Clean" - Tamara Bedricky * "Try And Understand" - Montana Shane * "Who's To Say" - Vanessa Carlton This episode's title originated from the song The Lonesome Road, originally sung by Frank Sinatra. Trivia *Haley, Deb, and Keith do not appear in this episode. *When Lucas calls Brooke "Cinderella" it could be a reference to the movie he was in "A Cinderella Story'. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Nicki Category:Episodes featuring Anna Tagarro Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Taylor James Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski